Je n'veux pas rester sage
by Gloumax
Summary: Juste un petit OS sur la chanson Je n'veux pas rester sage. Lucius malfoy doit chanter une chanson en l'honneur de voldemort a cause d'un pari.


Bar karaoké sorcier de Londres :

Tout les mangemorts étaient réunis en cette joyeuse soirée pour fêter le retour de leur Ô vénéré grand maître de l'ombre : Le lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy était assis au bar avec Bellatrix Lestrange, buvant leur cinquième Whisky Pur Feu de la soirée en rigolant.

-J'te parie que t'es pas cap de monter sur scène et de chanter une chanson pour le seigneur, défit Bellatrix

-Qu'est ce que tu pari, demanda Lucius avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux

Bellatrix réfléchie puis rigola

-Je te paye autant de Whisky Pur Feu que tu voudras pour toute la soirée, répondis t'elle en souriant

-Sa marche !

Il se leva en titubant légèrement vers la scène et manqua de tomber quand il fut dessus. Il s'empara du micro et fit dégager le mangemort qui était déjà en train de chanter « la danse des canards ». Les mangemorts applaudirent et sifflèrent quand il fut bien installer sur la scène.

-Chers camarades, dit-il dans le micro magique, je vais chanter une chanson suite a un pari que je viens de faire avec Bellatrix !

Les sifflements se firent plus fort et Lucius indiqua la chanson qu'il voulait chanter au DJ. Il se racla la gorge et s'adressa de nouveau au mangemorts.

-Je dédis cette chanson a notre maître vénéré, dit-il en essayant de garder l'équilibre, VIVE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

La chanson commença et Lucius se mit à se trémoussait sur scène en chantant.

-Le mal est entré

Meilleur ennemi

Il s'aime abandonner

Me ramener près de lui

Les mangemorts entonnèrent le refrain avec lui avec beaucoup de sifflement pendant que Lucius descendait lentement de la scène pour se balader entre les tables en caressant le visage de quelque mangemorts au passage.

-Je n'veux pas rester sage

J'aime le soufre et l'envie

Abuser de mon âge (il se caressa le torse en se passant une langue sur les lèvres)

Je n'veux pas rester sage

Les mangemorts hurlaient et siffler en battant le rythme avec leurs pieds. D'un coup, Lucius arracha sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver en chemise blanche et pantalon noir en cuir.

-Le mal est ma lueur

Son ombre est ma couleur

Le mal est ma lueur

Mon parfum son odeur

Prend ton mal en douceur

Il s'approcha lentement de Bellatrix et se colla à elle en dansant.

-Le mal est entré

Et je sais qu'il détruit

Qu'il pourrais faire crever (il posa sa main sur son cœur)

Que reste t-il ici ?

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Bellatrix puis lui tira violemment en arrière pour l'embrasser sous les sifflements des mangemorts qui s'amuser.

-Je n'veux pas rester sage

J'aime le soufre et l'envie

Abuser de mon âge

Je n'veux pas rester sage

Il sortie de sa poche une photo de Voldemort au moment ou lui-même embrasser le bas de sa robe. Il gémit dans sa chanson et défit doucement sa braguette.

-Le mal est ma lueur

Mon parfum son odeur

Prend ton mal en douceur

Lucius s'assit sur une chaise et rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Prend ton mal en douceur

…Prend ton mal en douceur

Il se releva et faillit tomber mais se reprit et colla la photo du lord contre son cœur.

-Le mal est entré

Meilleur ennemi

Il s'aime abandonner

Je brûlerais avec lui

D'un geste violent, il arracha sa chemise et montra une longue brûlure sur son abdomen en bougeant les hanches.

-Le mal est ma lueur

Son ombre est ma couleur

Le mal est ma lueur

Mon parfum son odeur

Il finit par remonter sur la scène et ouvrit complètement son pantalon. Toutes les mangemorts qui se trouver dans la salle se mirent a hurlait de satisfaction et Lucius envoya un clin d'œil ravageur a Bellatrix qui rigola.

-Le mal est ma lueur

Son ombre est ma couleur

Le mal est ma lueur

Mon parfum son odeur…

La chanson se finit enfin et Lucius descendit de la scène en lançant son pantalon a la foule de mangemort. Il s'assit à côté de Bellatrix avec juste un boxer.

-Si ta femme te voyait, rigola Bellatrix en lui servant un verre

-Et bien justement elle n'est pas là, dit-il en buvant son verre d'une traite, J'me suis bien amuser !

-Moi aussi Lucius, dit une voix sifflante dans son dos.

Lucius et Bellatrix se retournèrent en même temps pour voir…Voldemort !

-Maître, dit Lucius en s'inclinant

-Relève-toi Lucius, dit le lord, j'ai beaucoup aimait ta petite prestation.

Lucius se releva et le lord l'attrapa par les épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

-J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimais, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sauvagement

Les mangemorts qui regarder se mirent a siffler de nouveau en hurlant comme des dingues. Le lord sourit et lâcha enfin Lucius avant de se retourner pour partir.

-Viens donc me voir dans mes appartements après votre petite fête, dit-il rapidement, je t'attendrais.

Il lui lança le pantalon que Lucius avait envoyait dans la foule avant de disparaître. Lucius se rassit au bar en fixant Bellatrix avec un grand sourire.

-Sert moi un autre verre, dit-il, ce soir je ne vais pas rester sage !

Fin !


End file.
